Sick Day
by dibs4ever
Summary: A short cute one-shot where Dick takes care of Barbara while she has food poisoning


**Sort little one shot, please review**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC or Young Justice**

Barbara flopped down on the tile floor of the bathroom from where she previously had been leaning over the toilet. She grabbed the toilet paper and ripped off a piece, whipping her mouth before tossing it in the toilet and flushing it with the rest of the contents that currently occupied the bowl.

"Okay, I'll keep you updated. Thanks, Diana...Bye" she heard Dick say from the hallway. She assumed he was talking to her on the phone. A few seconds later he entered the bathroom, his smile turning to a frown as he bent down to her level

"Diana says you need to stay hydrated," he said offering her a cup of water

Barbara took the cup from his hands "Yeah, if I can keep it down" she said after taking a small sip.

"Which is exactly why I took out an IV bag just in case", Dick told her

Barbara closed her eyes "I have thrown up literally every 15 minutes for the past 12 hours" she slowly put her head backward

He watched her take another sip of the room temperature water "Are you sure you aren't pregnant?"

Barbara practically choked on her water at his question, which wasn't good for her gag reflexes right now "It takes a little more then a few hot and heavy rooftop make outs to create a baby clueless wonder"

A small smirk formed on Dicks face "Touché Gordon" he reached up taking a Luke warm rag that she hadn't even noticed he had brought in and begun whipping her face. The touch of the water relaxing her a bit "I don't even want to think about what would happen if I got the commissioner's 16-year-old daughter pregnant"

Barbara smiled "He'd probably kill you"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Dick said tossing the now cold rag into the nearby sink "Come on let's get you back to bed," he placed one arm under her legs and the other under her arms

Before he could lift her Barbara stopped him "Dick I'm sick, not crippled, I can walk"

Dick nodded and removed his arms from her he stood but offered to help her up from the bathroom floor

Once she was on her feet she let out a groan

"You okay?" Dick rose an eyebrow

Barbara shook her head "My stomach just dropped again."

"Are you going to throw up?" He asked

She shook her head "No...but will you carry me?"

Dick grinned "Of course my lady"

He scooped her into his arms, she nuzzled her head into his chest as he made his way through the Gordon apartment and into her room. Gently setting her on her bed

He sat on the edge watching her let out another groan and move to her side

"Dick."

He looked down at her "Yeah?" he said softly

"I know when you arrived this morning I was questioning why you were here but I'm glad you came over"

Dick grinned "Of course when I saw that your dad was working a double there was no way I was going to let you be sick and home alone"

He looked at her when she didn't answer and recognized the face she made. Immediately he grabbed the bucket next to her bed and handed to her. He held her hair back as she vomited clear liquid, then began to dry heave

When she was finished he set the bucket back down and scooted further onto the bed, resting his head up against her head bored then he pulled Barbara back so she lied with her back against him in a reclined position

"Better?" He asked rubbing his hands gently up her arms

He felt Barbara nod against his chest "Yeah, for now. I've been sick before but this is the worst I've ever felt in my life"

"Have you been around anyone who's been sick?" He asked

She shook her head

"Ate anything?"

"Chicken, Yesterday afternoon I had it in a salad," she said softly

Dick moved his fingers from her arms and brought them to her hair. "Maybe you have food poisoning" he began to run his fingers through her hair, pulling the wavy red locks away from her face. He could feel the dampness of sweat on her roots

"Yeah" she mumbled resting her head deeper into his chest

Dick continued gently rubbing his fingers through her hair until her breathing became a little heavy

"Bobs?" Dick asked shifting slightly

There was no response

A small smile formed on Dicks face as he slowly slipped out from under Barbara. Grabbing her head in the process and gently laid it on her pillow as to not disturb her.

Dick leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple "Feel better Babs, I'll check on you in a bit" he whispered softly before tiptoeing out of her bedroom. Leaving her to rest


End file.
